Nechells
Nechells is a large inner-city area of Aston, Birmingham which was subject to widespread postwar redevelopment, mostly headed by Sir Herbert Manzoni. Within the area, the Nechells Green Redevelopment Area was created, one of five in the city, leading to significant postwar redevelopment that completely changed the face of the area. Vast areas of land that were previously slums and industrial properties were cleared to make way for housing. Nechells has historically been an industrial area as it borders Erdington. Nechells Power Plant dominated the area with its three massive cooling towers up until they were detonated in the late 1990s. Star City was then built in its place. Riots over racial abuse had become subject of discussion in the area during the 1970s, however, the area appears to be in racial harmony at present. The Kellett Road Estate was one of the first housing estates to be built in Nechells following World War II and had 5 tower blocks. It consisted of 1 twelve storey tower block, 4 six storey super-blocks and 10 four storey blocks that overlooked Nechells Parkway (A47). The Rupert Street Estate was constructed nearby on the same A47 dual carriageway and had 8 tower blocks. This estate included the 3 twelve storey tower blocks and 1 seven storey tower block. It also included 4 six storey super-blocks. All of the mentioned blocks above formed a row along Nechells Parkway (A47) which were located on the Nechells Green complex but were demolished in the late 1990s. Also located on the Nechells Green complex are two other estates: Cromwell Street Estate and Duddeston Manor Estate. These have largely remained intact bar one tower block which was pulled down on Duddeston Manor Estate. The rest were refurbished in the late 1990s. The Cromwell Street Estate has 5 tower blocks while the Duddeston Manor Estate had 9 tower blocks (now 8). Elsewhere in the area in the north side of Nechells, there was four tower blocks constructed on the Holte & Priory Estate as well as 3 separate tower blocks very nearby. All these have been demolished apart from Osbourne Tower which is due to be demolished in 2016. Nechells Green, also known as Duddeston, was the main area of redevelopment in postwar Nechells, accounting for most of the housing in the area. The Nechells Green project, approved in stages between 1958 and 1968, consisted of one 20-storey tower (containing 116 flats) and six 16-storey towers (containing 546 flats) plus numerous smaller blocks. These became the Cromwell Street Estate and Duddeston Manor Estate. The 34 tower blocks in the Nechells area formed the Aston District with the 28 tower blocks of the Newtown area, 3 tower blocks of the Birchfield Road Estate and the 2 tower blocks of South Aston, together totaling 67 tower blocks in Aston. This does not include the 3 student tower blocks on the campus of Aston University which were detonated one by one between 2011 and 2014. All 3 were of 20 to 22 storeys in height. As of 2015 there are 37 tower blocks still standing across Aston, with this number set to fall further over the coming years. Nechells 34 tower blocks * Nechells Green complex - 27 tower blocks ** Kellett Road Estate - 5 tower blocks (all demolished in late 1990s) *** Oak Tree House storeys *** Offenham House storeys *** Wickham House storeys *** Evesham House storeys *** Strensham House storeys ** Rupert Street Estate - 8 tower blocks (all demolished in late 1990s) *** Chestnut House storeys *** Sycamore House storeys *** Elm Tree Tower storeys *** Greenbank House storeys *** Ash Tree House storeys *** Malvern House storeys *** Newlands House storeys *** Southdown House storeys * ** Cromwell Street Estate - 5 tower blocks *** Victor Tower storeys *** Medway Tower storeys *** Thames Tower storeys *** Severn Tower storeys *** Camrose Tower storeys ** Duddeston Manor Estate including the Duddeston Four - 9 tower blocks *** Humber Tower storeys *** Dovey Tower storeys *** Trent Tower storeys *** Churchfield House storeys... (demolished in late 1990s) *** Willow House storeys *** Queens Tower storeys *** High Tower storeys *** Home Tower storeys *** South Tower storeys * * north side of Nechells - 7 tower bocks... (all demolished) ** Holte & Priory Estate - 4 tower blocks... (all demolished in 2001) *** James Watt Point storeys *** Boulton Point storeys *** Murdoch Point storeys *** Priestley Point storeys ** Carbrooke House storeys... (demolished in 2002) ** Normansell Tower storeys... (demolished in 2012) ** Osbourne Tower storeys... (to be demolished in 2016) Category:Birmingham